The functionality associated with mobile communication devices continues to increase and the convergence of voice and data functions is becoming the norm. Mobile communication devices are typically equipped to provide email, text messaging and web browsing functions. In addition, mobile communication devices are also available that include MP3 capabilities, a digital camera and/or integrated GPS functionality. With the increased functionality and features being put into mobile communication devices, there comes the need for expanded user controls for data entry and navigation. As a result, mobile communication devices are typically configured with a keypad for entering telephone numbers and/or text and alphanumeric characters, function keys/buttons and navigation tools, such as, menu keys, a trackball, scroll wheel and the like.
In order to be useful, the functionality and controls associated with the mobile communication device must be easily accessible by a user and the ergonomics of the mobile communication device become an important consideration for a user in order to handle the increasing functionality and feature set.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art.
Like reference numerals indicate like or corresponding elements in the drawings.